100 Years-As Told by a Clan cat
This is my first songfic, hope it turned out well. I took a real song and and just added a cute story about a cat, so, yeah. Original artist of the song is Five For Fighting. I'm 15 for a moment Caught in between 10 and 20 And I'm just dreaming Counting the ways to where you are... Robinfeather sat at the front of the ThunderClan camp, guarding it for his vigil. He'd just had his warrior ceremony. To keep himself awake, he let his mind drift. His mind settled on his crush, Flowerheart, who had become a warrior two moons ago. He thought how he could impress her.... I'm 22 for a moment And she feels better than ever And we're on fire Making our way back from Mars... Robinfeather trekked down the rocks. He and Flowerheart had been chosen--as well as others--to go help the Tribe of Rushing Water. It had been a few seasons since his warrior ceremony, and he and Flowerheart were drawing close. He felt sure... they'd be official mates soon... 15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to lose 15, there's never a wish better than this When you only got a hundred years to live I'm 33 for a moment Still the man, but you see I'm a "they" A kid on the way, babe. A family on my mind. Flowerheart was expecting Robinfeather's kits! This was the best thing ever! Robinfeather was so excited; he'd finally gotten what he'd wanted! It had only been a season or two since the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Robinfeather had hoped this would come sooner, but you take what you can get, right? I'm 45 for a moment The sea is high And I'm heading into a crisis Chasing the years of my life Robinfeather felt petrified. His own kits, now grown up, had started a fight between ThunderClan and ShadowClan! A major battle was coming up! He kept seeing how things used to be, when everything was peaceful... he chased after these memories, wishing they could be the present. But they couldn't. 15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to lose yourself Within a morning star Robinfeather had just officially become a senior warrior, and he was unsure who he was. That morning, when the conflict between ThunderClan and ShadowClan had been resolved, he'd felt peaceful, but throughout the day, his kits had turned on him, his mate was mad at their kits and didn't want to talk to anyone, so Robinfeather felt so lonely... on top of that he now had more responsibility being a senior warrior. He'd lost himself all within a day. 15 I'm all right with you 15, there's never a wish better than this When you only got a hundred years to live Half time goes by Suddenly you're wise Robinfeather was the oldest warrior in the Clan. He was the cat everybody turned to for advice. Flowerheart had retired early due to an injury. "Robinfeather," came a voice. Leafpelt, the newest warrior, was walking up to him. "Can I ask you a question?" her voice seemed scared. "Why don't you ask your parents?" Robinfeather asked. Wouldn't they be able to help out better than him? "But you're the wise one," the young warrior pointed out. Another blink of an eye 67 is gone The sun his getting high We're moving on... I'm 99 for a moment And dying for just another moment And I'm just dreaming Counting the ways to where you are... Robinfeather was sprawled out in the elders' den, with the medicine cat, Juniperfur, crouched over him. Robinfeather's breath was coming in shallow gasps. He was dying. He'd be in StarClan soon. He was the oldest elder; the oldest cat in the Clan. Flowerheart had passed quite some seasons ago. All he'd been thinking about since is the ways he could die to join her, to be with her again. "Robinfeather?" came a voice, and Robinfeather, with difficulty, opened his eyes, and saw next to Juniperfur, his great-great-grandson, Wolfpaw, crouching next to him. Robinfeather had been hoping to see his warrior ceremony, which would be in a few days, but it was too late for that now. "Robinfeather, don't leave now," Wolfpaw begged. "You promised you'd live to see me get my warrior name!" "I'm sorry," Robinfeather gasped, his voice hoarse. "I promise I'll watch from StarClan." "Robinfeather," this was a new voice. "Flowerheart!" Robinfeather cried. 15 there's still time for you 22 I feel her too 33 you're on your way Every day's a new day... 15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to choose Hey, 15, there's never a wish better than this When you only got a hundred years to live "You knew you couldn't live forever," Flowerheart mewed softly in Robinfeather's ear. "Your time is finally up. Come on; there's a place in StarClan for you." "Robinfeather," Wolfpaw gasped. "Don't leave yet," "It's my time," Robinfeather mewed solemnly. "Flowerheart, take me now." The pain in his chest lifted, and Robinfeather stood up, staring at Flowerheart's beautiful face. He bounded after his mate, then stopped as he heard Wolfpaw's cries, and turned to see the apprentice crouched over the body he left behind. "Don't worry Wolfpaw," Robinfeather mewed. "I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me." And with that, Robinfeather continued following Flowerheart to StarClan, leaving his mortal life forever. BONUS! Come see a video of this songfic! Category:Songfic